


Meeting The Future

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: The first Christmas after the war...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Written for day 7 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also: written for the prompt of 'family reunion for Teddy's first Christmas' at [dracoharry100](dracoharry100). And for the prompt of _"You can get excited about the future. The past won't mind."_ at [hp_creatures](hp_creatures.livejournal.com). And we'll make this day 7 at [adventchallenge.](adventchallenge.livejournal.com</a)

Draco swallowed hard, squeezing Harry's hand, and let out a breath. He looked up at Andromeda's house -- it was small, one story, but looked inviting. There was a candle in every window and the fence surrounding it was lined with green boughs. Warm light spilled out everywhere and in one of the windows, he could see a Christmas tree. As he looked on, he saw Andromeda go into the room with the tree and pick up something -- or, someone. Teddy. His hair was almost as bright at the Christmas tree.

"This is it," Draco said.

Harry nodded. "This is it."

Narcissa took a deep breath of her own, standing next to Draco. "This is a good thing."

Harry smiled. "Let's go in, shall we?"

~~~

The table was as cosy as the rest of the house looked; it was in a dining room that only barely fit the table and the guests. Draco wondered why Andromeda hadn't used a spell to make more room, but then, with just her and Teddy, she didn't need much room, did she? That might change in the future, but maybe he and Harry would host them next Christmas.

Andromeda put the turkey down on the table, smiling. "Here we go. Harry, would you mind carving it?"

Harry winced, just slightly. "Actually, I think it might be better for Draco to carve it. Our mating dynamic.... It, um..."

Andromeda brightened. "Oh. I get it. Ted was the same way, always having me take lead. It was so awkward back then because even Muggles had trouble understanding that I was in charge. Draco?" She held out the knife.

Draco smiled tightly and took the knife. As he began to carve it, Harry helped hand out the slices. Narcissa was looking at Teddy. "Do you think he'll inherit the Black veela genes?"

"I hope someone will," Andromeda said wistfully. "It would be a shame for it go. We do have a good lineage."

Draco shared a look with Harry who blushed and nodded. Draco cleared his throat as the last bit of meat was served. He took Harry's hand. "Actually, we have an announcement."

Narcissa froze, face slowly lighting up. "Harry?"

Harry winked. "Yes."

Andromeda laughed, holding out her arms for a hug. Harry willingly took it. 

Narcissa did the same for Draco. In his ear, she whispered, " _You can get excited about the future. The past won't mind._ "

Trust her to touch on exactly why he was worried. He closed his eyes. "Thank you."


End file.
